Odd Friend
by shinelikegold
Summary: Hermione runs to the girls bathroom when Ron imitates her, when Luna finds her and consoles her. Hermione realises just how great Luna is. NOT Femslash.


**Odd Friend**

Hermione stared at Ron in shock as he immitated her, Lavender squealing with laughter. _How could he do that?_ Hermione grabbed her bag and ran out of the door in tears, the sound of Lavenders laughing ringing in her ears.

Hermione ran along the corridors hastily, keeping her face down so no-one could see her, and entered the girls toilets.

"OI!" a voice screeched as Hermione slammed the door. "Don't slam the door!"

"Oh shut it Myrtle!" Hermione snapped, then immediately burst into tears again, locking herself in a cubicle.

Thoughts rushed in her mind. Ron was her best friend, her crush and everything she ever wanted, but he would hurt her so badly just to make her jealous. Why couldn't he see what he was doing to her? Why was he doing it to her, when it was now blatent that she loved him? More thoughts swam in her mind when the door slammed loudly.

Hermione stayed in her cubicle and hoped desperately that no-one would talk to her, she just wanted to be alone.

"IF THAT WAS YOU AGAIN, HARRY'S FRIEND, THEN I'LL GET ANGRY!" Myrtle screamed.

"Why, who's in here?" a dreamy voice asked.

"THAT BUSHY HAIRED, KNOW-IT-ALL GIRL!" Myrtle screamed again, getting angrier and angrier.

"Hermione? Are you in here?" Hermione knew exactly who it was now, it was Luna.

She stayed quiet, hoping that Luna wouldn't speak to her, but all hope was gone when she knocked on the cubicle door.

"Hermione?" Luna asked again.

"Yes, i'm here" Hermione croaked, her voice indicating that she had been crying.

"What's happened?" Luna asked, worried.

"Nothing to worry about, why aren't you in class?" Hermione snapped.

"Oh... Some boys were making fun of me again, so I decided to leave and take a break" Luna said, sadly.

"Oh" Hermione frowned, _Luna was strange, but she didn't deserve that. _"I'm coming out"

Hermione unbolted the cubicle door and opened it, revealing Luna's pale figure in her Ravenclaw uniform.

"Oh my, you have been crying" Luna said, surprised.

"Er.. Yes" Hermione muttered, regretting instantly opening the door.

"Has someone upset you?" Luna asked.

Hermione wanted to scream at her, saying 'OF COURSE, ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" but knew by the look on her face that she was being sympathetic, and decided against it.

"Yes..." Hermione frowned and breathed deeply. "Ron Weasley upset me"

"Ginny's brother?" Hermione nodded. "Hm.."

"What?" Hermione looked at her, confused.

"It's just... He's very stupid" Luna said, and nodded in agreement with herself.

"I know" Hermione snorted, _Luna you are straight at it aren't you?_

"He's very stupid because he has a perfect woman right in front of me who is worth more than being heartbroken with a girl who reminds me of a fairy." Luna smiled.

Hermione giggled and smiled at her. She never knew Luna could be so caring, even after being critical of everything she believed in. Without saying a word, Luna pulled Hermione into a friendly hug and patted her back softly, then pulled away.

"I've never hugged anyone before" Luna muttered, a blush forming on her face. "I've never really had friends before."

"Luna, everyone from the DA are you friends, especially Harry... and me too." Hermione smiled as Luna's face lit up with happiness.

"Really?" Luna beamed.

"Really."

"Thats nice" Luna giggled and then went quiet, staring at Hermione.

"I better cheer up" Hermione laughed and rummaged through her bag and got out her pencil case, realising she left everything else behind. "I hope Harry brings my stuff"

"I'm sure he will" Luna said, still looking at Hermione in awe.

Hermione nodded, more thoughts rushing through her mind, but now they were about what she had missed in the lesson, and blankly wiped her face with her pencil case.

"Er..." Luna raised an eyebrow at Hermione when she realised what she was doing.

"Oh.. er..." Hermione blushed, her pencil case in her hand when the bell rang.

"Shall we go to lunch?" Luna smiled, turning towards the door.

"Yes" Hermione smiled, and walked along side her.

_Who would have thought that Luna would be a great friend._

* * *

**I love Luna. xD I hope that's ok, I wrote this on my profile but it's more of Hermione's view than Luna's... Oh well xD Hope thats ok.. Please use that button right below this...**

**Just here**

**vvv**


End file.
